On a Christmas Eve
by Emerald-Leaves
Summary: Both Harry and Severus get what they really wanted for Christmas. WARNING: fluffy and sappy with a Hallmark ending.


**Chapter 1: On a Christmas Eve**

The winter day was clean and crisp, with little snowflakes falling gently. The grounds around the castle were peacefully quiet and still. The same could not be said, however, in the Headmaster of Hogwart's office.

"No."

"Come on, Severus!" Dumbledore pleaded.

"No," the Potions Master said more firmly.

"_Please, _Severus!" Albus's eyes sparkled with a pleading light.

"No!" Snape growled. "I will _not _do it."

The Headmaster's lower lip stuck out ever so slightly as though he were pouting. "It's really not that much to ask. I just want a little bit of money. Don't you want to pitch in as well and help get Harry a Christmas gift?"

"No, Albus, I _really _don't," Snape growled.

"You don't have to give that much, just five sickles or maybe-"

"No," Severus hissed, become angry with the constant whining of his employer.

"It's not going to kill you, you know," Albus crossed his arms and looked sternly at the younger wizard.

"It might."

"Severus," Albus sighed, becoming frustrated with the whole situation.

"I said _no, _Albus. N-O, no! Get that through your abnormally thick skull!" the Potions Master growled.

"Well why not?" the Headmaster asked, wishing he could just get the other wizard to see things his way. But Severus was nothing if not stubborn and once set in his ways, it was always difficult to change the other's mind. It was a quality that Dumbledore found he could admire after getting to know the boy.

"Because I don't _want _to, that's why," Snape barked. They had been going around in circles longer than Severus would have likes and he found that his patience on this issue was slowly starting to slip away. Why couldn't the old man just leave him alone about this?

"Because? Because why?" the Headmaster asked seemingly innocently.

"Albus!" Snape shouted, but managed to gather back up his control. "Albus," he said more evenly. "Why on this green earth do you think I want to waste my hard earned money- which by the way, you don't even pay me enough with everything I do around here- on that rotten brat? You seriously think I want to give up my money so that you can continue to spoil the child? I think I'd be sick watching him open it!" Snape spat.

"Well, you don't have to watch him open it if you don't want," the Headmaster offered.

"No!"

"He doesn't have anyone, Severus!" Dumbledore's face crinkled into a forlorn expression. "Can't you find it within your heart to help give the boy even a little present?"

"If you want me to get Potter a present I'll give him a detention," Severus snorted, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on!" Albus pleaded. "I want this gift to be from all the staff!"

"Then I shall gladly write the card myself; _To Potter; From the staff, excluding Professor Snape_," he sneered, rolling his eyes.

Sighing sadly, Dumbledore shook his head. "Severus, I will never understand why you go through life determined to see the ill in everything and everyone!"

"And I will never understand how you can always try to sugar-coat the world," Snape shot right back. "Real life isn't all lemon drops and candy canes."

"But it's Christmas!"

"So?"

Sighing again, the old Headmaster stood and went to sit down next to the younger wizard. "You know this mood you put yourself in is why you never have a good holiday."

"No, I don't have a good holiday because life is terrible," the Potions Master scowled.

"Then why not _make _it a good holiday? Why not set up a Christmas tree, come up for the Christmas Feast, have some fun for a change!" Albus's blue eyes sparkled. "I'm sure Santa would bring you more presents if you do!" he hinted with a smile.

That was it; that was the last straw. With a blank face, Severus stood up from his chair and began to walk towards the door. Like he _wanted _any presents anyway! And Albus was just making a fool of himself and wanted Severus to make of a fool of himself too. Santa? Honestly! Could Dumbledore insult his intelligence anymore?

"Severus, where are you going?" the Headmaster stood up, wonder and disappointment lacing his voice.

"To my chambers," the Potions Master drawled bluntly. "I do not wish to be disturbed."

"But, what about-"

"No," Snape turned around and glared daggers at the older wizard fiercely. "No. I will _not _give you money to spoil Potter. No, I will not put up a damn Christmas tree. No, I do not want you to send me any presents signed Santa Claus! Now will you leave me in peace?"

With that, the angry Slytherin spun on his heels and stalked out of the Headmaster's office. Albus watched the unhappy man leave, wishing that there was something he could do to make the wizard happy. But Severus Snape was the kind of man that wanted to be unhappy when he thought he deserved it. Dumbledore only wished that he knew exactly what made the man feel so depressed this time of year…

*******

Twelve-year-old Harry Potter sat in his room in the Gryffindor Tower with a sad expression. It was nearing Christmas and he was all alone. Again. He sighed. He wished Ron and Hermione could have stayed the Holidays with him, but then again, they had families to go home to, families that loved them and wanted them to come home.

Watching the snow fall out his window, Harry tried to cheer himself as best as he could. It looked like it was going to be a white Christmas. But even the thought of snow did not cheer the child much. He liked snow, but he was still lonely. Well, he had Hedwig, but she could only talk to him so much before Harry realized that it was probably not healthy to keep talking to his owl all the time.

Looking over at the clock, the young Gryffindor realized that it was time for dinner. With another heavy sigh, he got up and walked down to the Great Hall. There were not many students that stayed at school, but there were several professors, including Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Lockhart, and Snape. Everyone, with the exception of Snape, looked to be in a rather lively mood, and the decorations did cheer the boy a bit.

Sitting down next to the Headmaster, Harry found that he had to smile. Why was he so down? At least he wasn't home for Christmas! He could just imagine all of the terrible things his relatives would be making him do at that moment. He shuddered at the thought, but soon pushed it aside in favor of listening to everyone speak.

"So, Harry, my boy," Dumbledore smiled brightly at the child by his side. He wore a ridiculous hat that looked kind of like a snowflake, but a snowflake that had melted slightly. "What do you want for Christmas from Santa Claus?"

Smiling brighter, Harry shook his head. "Sir, everyone knows Santa Claus isn't real," he scolded playfully, amused that the Headmaster seemed more like a child than himself.

"Oh, I don't know about that?" Albus chuckled. "But what do you want for Christmas?"

Touched that Dumbledore would even consider getting him a gift, Harry found himself shaking his head. "I don't need anything, sir. I'm fine, sir."

Although Harry could not see it, the other professors looked at Harry interestedly or in confusion. No child would refuse to tell the Headmaster what they wanted, because everyone knew that if Dumbledore asked you what you wanted, you more than likely got it. "Now, now, my boy, I did not ask you want you needed. What do you want? Name anything!"

Knowing that he was not going to get out of this miniature interrogation without saying something, Harry decided to tell the truth; "I guess I'd like something that belonged to my Mum…or both of my parents," he admitted shyly, talking softly so that only Dumbledore could hear. Harry did not know that someone else heard his quiet request. "I mean, I have some stuff from my Dad, but I don't have anything of my Mum's except a few photos."

At this, Dumbledore's eyes melted into soft pity and compassion. "I do not blame you for wanting such a thing, Harry, but I'm afraid that I don't have anything that belonged to your mother. I gave you everything that I had that belonged to your parents already. I am sorry… But is there something else that you would want?"

Hearing the end of that conversation, Lockhart decided that he was not getting enough attention. "I am thinking about coming out with a new book. Perhaps I can let you read through what I already have done, Harry," he offered _generously. _

Minerva and Severus locked eyes after hearing this and both rolled their eyes. "Figure out how to get rid of him and that'll be Christmas present enough," Minerva whispered over to the Potions Master.

Grinning wickedly, Snape whispered back, "For who? For you or everyone's sanity?"

Chuckling quietly, the Head of Gryffindor winked at the Slytherin before going back to her breakfast tea.

"How about a nice pair of sock?" the Headmaster did not hear what his two colleagues were planning. "I think I could get you some nice pairs of socks…"

Smiling just a little bit more, Harry nodded. "Yeah. That would be really nice, sir. Thanks."

Winking at the boy, Dumbledore began talking to other students, not noticing that Harry was no longer paying any attention. So much for a Christmas miracle. Although he knew it was a long shot, he still could not help but be disappointed. Everyone knew of James Potter, told him everything about James Potter, but Harry had heard very little about his mother, Lily. If only he knew someone that had know the witch as well as everyone seemed to know James…

Deciding that wallowing in disappointment and pity wouldn't get anything done; Harry went about enjoying his breakfast and wanted to set himself up for a good day. Nothing ruined a day faster than making yourself bitter…or Snape, so he cheerfully went about eating his meal and then made plans for the day. Being mostly alone all day had its advantages in that Harry could do some of the things that he'd always wanted to do without Ron or Hermione wanting to tag along. Although he wasn't sure what those things were, he knew he'd think of them later.

Harry was too busy trying to enjoy himself that he did not notice the pair of hard eyes staring at him.

*******

Walking through the halls to the Charms classroom, Harry smiled. It felt kind of good to be able to walk without bumping into people, and it felt great to not have to worry about being late. Although the day was not particularly fun, he did not mind running a few little errands for Professor McGonagall. So, contently, he made his way to see Professor Flitwick.

Walking up to the door, Harry was just about ready to knock on the door when it flew open. He was startled to see Professor Snape walk out. The Potions Master stopped for a moment to look down at the child before him. "And what are you doing here, Potter?" his black eyes burned a hole through Harry.

"I was just coming to get a book from Professor Flitwick office to give it to Professor McGonagall like she asked, sir," Harry answered politely. It was Christmas after all and Harry did not want to put the Potions Master in a bad mood, not after the few days that he had stayed out of Harry's way for the most part and had actually not said a word to the boy for those few days... which had been a pleasant change.

The older wizard narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Professor McGonagall sent you up here when she knew the door was locked?" his black eyes seemed to glisten with suspicion.

"She told me the password and said that it would change to something else…said it was charmed to rotate to different passwords or something," Harry shrugged, praying that the Potions Master would actually believe him because it was the truth.

Frowning distrustfully, Snape turned around and opened the door back up and held it open for Harry. Not knowing exactly what to do, Harry carefully walked past the Potions Master and into the Charms classroom. Trying his best to ignore the other wizard that was glaring at his back, Harry pulled out a piece of parchment that Professor McGonagall had given him with the name of the book on it and looked over the desk. After a minute of looking, he found the book and picked it up and quickly turned to leave, walking past the Potions Master with his head down.

Once out the door, Harry heard Snape slam the door shut and locked it, casting an extra locking spell over it. Harry peeked up to look at his professor and found that the wizard was waiting for him to do something. Not knowing exactly what to do, Harry decided to go back to Professor McGonagall's office with the book. Surprisingly Snape followed, and then the boy understood that the professor was just wanting to make sure that Harry was not stealing the book and was really taking it to McGonagall.

Snape followed Harry until the boy was at the other professor's office door and knocked. Once Professor McGonagall opened it, Snape turned to leave. Harry watched him stalk away with his long strides. It was then that the boy wondered what Snape had been doing in Flitwick's office, and as he watched the Potions Master leave, he noticed the book under Snape's arm…

*******

The next few days were spent quietly for the most part for Harry, who was pleased not to see too much of Snape. As Christmas grew closer, Harry found that he was getting excited even though he told himself he shouldn't expect much. But sure enough, Christmas Eve came and owls came to give presents to the boy from Ron and Hermione. Harry was so thrilled about it he almost lost control and opened the presents early. But knowing that it would be even better Christmas day, Harry decided to leave and go to the Christmas Eve Feast in the Great Hall.

Walking down to the Hall, Harry's breath was once again taken away. Although things had been decorated before, now everything looked even _better. _The charmed clouds above sprinkled light flakes of snow, fluttering down on the table that was set with the feast already made. Harry's eyes widened as he looked upon the Christmas trees. They had been decorated brilliantly before, but now…now they looked even more spectacular. Everything was absolutely _magical_.

Sitting down to dinner, Harry could not help but smile as he looked over the Great Hall. Tonight, Hagrid had come up and was wearing his best coat. All the teachers seemed to be dressed in their very best…except for Snape; he worse his usual black, not bothering to dress for the festivities. But Dumbledore went all out. He was dressed in red and green; his hat was a Santa hat with holly and ivy twisted through it. His beard had tiny braids through it with bells tied to the ends. The old wizard looked ridiculous, but for the occasion, it was _perfect_.

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore welcomed him. "Come, come! The Feast is about to begin!"

Taking his seat, Harry and the other students sat down and ate the delicious food. There was ham, turkey, and goose, there were potatoes of every kind, there were cooked vegetables, there was bread, there was _everything_, and Harry hadn't even eyed the desserts yet! It was the best feast Harry had ever seen in his whole life! Even better than last year's Christmas dinner!

As everyone ate and laughed, enjoying themselves, Harry could not help but notice that Snape was not laughing. Instead, the Potions Master seemed a bit withdrawn, only come out of his shell long enough to scowl or say a sarcastic comment to Lockhart, not caring that he was degrading his colleague in front of the students. For just a moment, Harry found himself feeling sorry for the Potions Master. Did the man have anyone he could go to this time of year? Did he have any family, any friends? Unwillingly, Harry found himself drawn to the prickly professor, as Harry did know what it was like not to have anyone that loved or cared for him. Was that why Snape always hated this time of year?

But Harry was thrown out of his musings when Lockhart started in telling a winded tale about the time he had _single handedly _conquered a vampire colony. "-And though it was terrifying, and my garlic supplies was running out, I still managed to pierce them all with my silver stake," he concluded heroically. Everyone else sat for a moment in silence.

"So what you're telling us is that you dug up the first vampire on a _Tuesday, _and then woke all the others at five in the afternoon, before killing them _all _with a _single _silver stake?" Snape raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"That's right," Lockhart smiled impressively for the witches that were there.

"Interesting," Snape went on, folding his hands on top of the table, signaling to everyone that he was going to start something, "considering the sun does not set in Transylvania before or at five at night in the summer." There was a pregnant pause filled with the sight of Lockhart's stunned face. "So let me see if I understand you correctly; _Tuesdays _are the days that vampires are the weakest? And you were able to see the others coming when you saw them coming from behind when you took out your _mirror_?"

"Why, that's right," Lockhart chuckled, trying to make Snape look like the fool. "I would have thought _you _would have known all this, Severus, considering you applied for the DADA position yourself more than once."

Everyone at the table, including Dumbledore and McGonagall, snapped their attention to Snape, wondering if the Potions Master was going to simply kill the man right away or hex him to a slow death. But to his credit, Snape sat perfectly still, a nasty smile on his face. "You'd think," he nodded, his voice soft and silky. "But I was always under the impression that vampire do not live in large colonies."

Lockhart chuckled uneasily. "Well, of course they do," he waved it off.

"I see," Snape went on. "But I had always thought that vampires were the weakest on _Fridays _not Tuesdays. And," he went on before the other could interrupt him, "how could you have seen the other vampire using your mirror? Even the simplest child knows that vampires do not have reflections."

As Snape smiled a rather nasty grin, Lockhart looked flustered for moment before he regained his cool. "The mirror was enchanted of course. Why else would I get it out," he said very mater-of-factly.

"To check your hair?" Minerva muttered which sent another nasty smile to Snape's lips while Dumbledore tried hard to choke back the laughter that threatened to burst free. In his attempt, the old man turned an interesting shade of purple.

The rest of the dinner went on smoothly, with all the children talking about how they could not believe how _stupid _their DADA teacher was. Even those that had liked Lockhart had a hard time thinking of an excuse for him. It was a pleasant evening and Harry could not think of a better way to spend Christmas Eve unless he had his friends and his family with him. If he had had those two things, everything would have been perfect.

After the dinner, Harry went back to his dorms with the other two Gryffindors that had stayed behind for the Holidays. He smiled at them and said goodnight. But when he got back to his room, Harry was surprised to find a present sitting on his bed. It caught his eyes immediately.

The wrapping was simple, yet very tasteful and elegant. The paper was shining silver that reflected the soft light of the room. It was tied simply with a red bow. The gift itself was not very large, but it was big enough that it captured Harry's interest.

Harry could not resist looking the present over. As he inspected it, he found that it did not have a tag on it at all, or even just a name. The little package was solid, square. An overwhelming urge to open it shot threw Harry and the boy looked at the clock. It was almost midnight, which meant that it was _almost _Christmas…perhaps he could open just one tonight without it really cheating?

Throwing caution to the wind, Harry carefully untied the ribbon and set it aside. He was surprised that it was silk. He wondered if the gift was from Dumbledore, but then he had thought Dumbledore was going to get him socks? Too curious to think about that any further, Harry began to unwrap the gift and to his surprise found that it was a wooden box.

Taking it out carefully, Harry soon discovered that it was an inlaid wood jewelry box that had a turnkey on the bottom. Examining the beautiful polished box, Harry decided to turn the key as he opened it. What happened next utterly shocked him.

While the box began to play a soft, quiet tune, there was also a tiny basin of what at first looked like water taking up half the space in the box, charmed not to spill. The moment the lid was lifted, a light shined from the pool of the shining liquid and acted like a projector, and up from the watery substance rose an image of a beautiful woman with curled red hair and brilliant green eyes. The woman smiled sweetly. "I love you, Harry," came the voice of Lily Potter. "So very much."

Tears burst free from Harry's eyes as he stared at the image of his mother. His mouth fell open as he just listened to her speaking to him. The projected reflection smiled warmly again and seemed to look Harry in the eyes as she spoke again. "I'm so very proud of you, Harry," her voice was soothing and calm.

Not really noticing, Harry found himself weeping with happiness at seeing his mother. After a moment, the music seemed to slow and the projection of Lily froze. It was then that Harry realized that there was more in the gift than just the projection of his mother. To the other side there was a necklace with a locket. Harry picked it up and examined it closely.

It was white gold, shaped in a heart, and in the middle was a small ruby heart. Opening it up, Harry saw a picture of his mother looking much younger, only about fourteen years old or so, with red ribbons tied in her hair, the same red ribbon that the present had been wrapped with. The picture looked up and smiled at him and waved only to frown as though she had been expecting to see someone different. But after she inspected Harry, she smiled warmly at him and waved to him shyly.

Unable to help himself, Harry hugged the little locket to his chest as though it was his most precious possession and he just cried with glee. Once he was able to control himself a little better, he looked at the locket again to find that there looked like there was a picture missing on the other side. But what it had been or could have been, Harry did not know. But he did spy that on the inside of the locket, there was an engraving that the other picture would have covered up. It said, "_To Lily. I will love you always_."

A watery smiled formed on Harry's lips as he could imagine his father giving such a present to his mother when they were in school. Perhaps James Potter had even charmed this music box for her? It did not matter much to Harry though, as he thought that perhaps this was the best Christmas gift he had ever gotten; right up there with when he had gotten the few things of James's the year before.

Unable to wipe the smile off his face, Harry looked back to the little box to discover that there was a note. Picking it up, he half expected it to be some kind of note from his mother, but it was not. In a strange, yet somehow familiar handwriting, in green ink, Harry looked over the sweeping script and knew that it was from the person that had sent him this gift.

_Harry,_

_This is all that I have of your mother's, Lily Ann Evans, belongings. Take good care of them._

It was not signed, nor did it say anything else, but Harry was pleased; overjoyed, actually, to have gotten such a wonderful gift. "Thank you," he whispered in the night, hoping that whoever had given him this gift could hear him. "Thank you so much!"

*******

Walking down, down, down in the oppressive darkness of the dungeons, Severus Snape went to his quarters. When the door opened, he walked to his favorite chair in front of the fire and slumped down into it. Wandlessly, he poured himself a drink, a bit of Christmas cheer. After taking a deep gulp, he set the drink aside and picked up the charms book he had borrowed from Flitwick's office a few days before. He made a mental note to returning it the next day.

Looking into the flames of the fire, Severus's eyes strayed up to his now empty mantle place. There was dust all over, all except for one place, a place where a now empty picture frame sat. Unknowingly, a sad smile formed on the Potions Master's lips as he thought of the picture that had been in there only a day before. "Merry Christmas, Lily," he said quietly to himself, knowing that he had done the right thing in giving Harry the only links he had had left to the only woman he had ever loved.

As he sat there in the dark, Severus could have sworn that he heard a voice. "Thank you, Severus," it whispered. "Thank you for what you've done. And know that I've forgiven you a long time ago…"

Sitting up in his chair, looking about the room in a panic, Severus search his chambers up and down. "Lily?" his voice sounded far too weak for his own liking, but he ignored it. "Lily, is that you?"

No one answered, but suddenly the Potions Master felt his heart warm for the first time in twelve years. Taking up his glass, Severus toasted the night and took a drink. "Merry Christmas, Lily," he said again, smiling. He'd gotten a Christmas present too, the only thing he had ever really wanted; forgiveness.

That night at Hogwarts, as the snow came down, the world seemed at ease, and there was nothing there to ruin the Holiday spirit.

**The End.**

**Author's Note: **My first Christmas fic. Let me know what you think! (And the missing picture in the locket had been Severus. The picture of Lily had been expecting to see Severus) And yes, Severus had charmed Lily's music box to speak to Harry.

Remember, reviews are always welcome. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years everyone!! :D


End file.
